The Winchester Sister
by quellesurprise02
Summary: This haunting series follows the thrilling yet terrifying journeys of Sam, Amy and Dean Winchester, three siblings who face an increasingly sinister landscape as they hunt monsters.


Note: This is a project for me to improve my writing skills. Constructive criticism would really help! Thanks x

It was Halloween night at a messy apartment in Standford. In the bedroom, a young girl, named Jess, was standing in front of a mirror adjusting her nurse costume for a college Halloween party.

"Sam! Get a move on, would you?" she shouted, as she fixed her nurse's hat. "We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago". Jess shouted for Sam again. "You coming or what?". Her boyfriend, Sam, popped his head around the doorway, wearing jeans and a normal t-shirt. Obviously not in a Halloween costume. "And where's your costume?" Jess asked. Sam chuckled and ducked his head.

"You know how I feel about Halloween"

The college bar was fully decorated for Halloween, with gargoyles and cobwebs lined along the bar. A friend of Jess, Luis, brought over three shots as he pushed through the drunken bodies of college students to get to Jess and Sam, who were sitting at a small table in the middle of the bar. Jess and Sam both took their shots from Luis and Jess raised her glass, preparing to make a toast.

"So here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory" Sam smiled at Jess and tried to downplay his successes.

"Alright, Alright, it's not that big of a deal" as he, Luis and Jess all clinked their shot glasses.

"He acts all humble but he scored a one seventy-four" Jess smiled, clearly adamant to show her boyfriend's achievements, as Luis and Sam both drank their shots.

"Is that good?" Luis shouted obnoxiously.

"Scary good" Jess smiled, as she drank her shot. Luis then turned to Sam.

"So there you go. You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want!"

"Actually, I got an interview here. Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year." Sam said, obviously sceptical.

"Hey, it's gonna go great," Jess said reassuringly, as she put her hand on Sam's.

"It better."

"So how does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?" Luis asked.

"Ah, they don't know."

"Oh, no, I would be gloating! Why not?" Luis got out of his chair.

"Because we're not exactly the Bradys."

"And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?"

"No," Sam and Jess both said in unison as Luis ventured off to the bar, ignoring them. Jess sighed and turned to Sam.

"No, seriously. I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday, and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it."

"What would I do without you?" Sam asked, a smile slowly creeping onto his face.

"Crash and burn." Jess smiled back as she pulled Sam into a kiss. The pair seemed to be totally unaware of the party that was going on around them, and only aware of each other.

Sam and Jess both lay in bed in the apartment after the party, both exhausted. Jess shifted position slightly before exhaling and falling to sleep immediately. Suddenly, a sound came from the other side of the apartment. It was as if someone had pulled a window open. Sam was a light sleeper and opened his eyes immediately. He got up from the bed, rubbing his eyes as he moved towards the other side of the apartment.

He turned around a corner to see that a window was open near the bathroom. At the other end of the hall, he saw a black figure walk past the hallway towards the kitchen.

Sam slowly moved around a corner, just in front of where the doorway to the kitchen was. Sam just saw the black figure in the low moonlight and lunged forward to grab the figure's shoulder. The figure knocked Sam's arm away and aimed a strike at him, which Sam dodged, almost as if he had done it a thousand times. The figure grabbed Sam's arm and swung him around, pushing him back even further into the light so both people could see each other even clearer. Sam tried to kick him further back but failed to do anything. The figure hesitated as they saw Sam's face, as Sam kicked them in the head. The figure then knocked Sam down and pinned him to the floor, one hand on Sam's neck and the other holding Sam's wrist. The figure finally spoke in a voice Sam knew all too well.

"Whoa, easy there tiger"

"Dean?" Sam exhaled as he finally saw Dean's face as it hit the moonlight. Dean was laughing, obviously happy to see his little brother. "You scared the crap outta me!"

"Well, that's cause you're out of practice" Dean replied, a smile still plastered on his face. To reply to that, Sam grabbed Dean's hand and yanked, as he slammed his heel into Dean's back and pulled Dean to the floor. "Or not" Dean laughed.

"Why is it whenever you guys see each other it always results in a fight of some kind?" a voice echoed in the doorway of the kitchen. The figure in the doorway flicked a switch up to reveal Sam's sister, Amy, leaning against the doorway clutching three beers. "Hey little brother"


End file.
